


candlelight

by belivaird_st



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940’s, Candles, F/F, Fire, Games, Girl x Girl, Kisses, Love, Melancholy, Nail Polish, Pajamas, Playtime, Romance, agent x spy, bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Peggy & Dottie fool around one night in their pajamas...





	candlelight

Peggy leaned over and kissed Dottie squarely on the lips. Dottie began to smooth out and stroke the dark ringlets of Peggy’s soft, showered hair before holding the sides of her face. “You taste so clean, Peggy. Like spring rain...”

“How fresh,” Peggy answered with a small giggle bubbling up the back of her throat. She leaned closer again to rub noses. Dottie patted her on the cheeks before she deepened their second kiss with the corners of her mouth rising up into a blissful grin. 

Peggy held onto Dottie’s bare shoulders; sliding her fingers down the base of the spy’s black lace camisole. Her eyelids fluttered the second she could feel Dottie’s tongue poke hers delicately. Dottie scooted herself more on the bed; dropping one arm down to cradle the curve of Peggy’s waist with her black nail-polished hand. Kissing the agent harder, Dottie loved to hear the sounds of Peggy’s muffled, low moans she was able to make. 

Dottie had pushed Peggy to lie backwards on the purple comforter bed with her hair spilling around her head. She pulled their mouths apart and peered down at her through slanted, violet blue eyes. 

“Well?” Peggy spoke, uneasy. She bit her bottom lip. “What are you waiting for, Miss Underwood?”

“Oh Peg, honey, you’re such a goody-goody! All the times I’ve tried to hurt you, you only become more of a pure soul. A sweet, innocent girl. A dainty, perfect flower.” Dottie now reached down to lift up Peggy’s silk top and trace her fingers around the navel of her skin. 

“Please hush up,” Peggy grumbled. She briefly stared up at the ceiling to look at the quivering, hovering shadows from the flames of candlelight that were placed all over the darkened bedroom. Peggy held her breath the moment she felt Dottie’s hot mouth on her belly and closed her eyes, exhaling slow and dramatically.

Afterwards, they began to play and make a few shadow puppets on the walls: coyotes, snakes, pyramids, dragons. As soon as Dottie made a bird with her hands, the shadow reminded Peggy of a bald eagle, which brought her into thinking of Steve Rogers as Captain America. Upset by his death, she twisted herself around to face away from the wall. Dottie laughed and dropped her hands immediately.

“What’s the matter? You don’t like that one?” she asked softly, sliding over to rest her chin on top of Peggy’s shoulder.

“I-I’m all done making shadow puppets. Let’s call it a night, Dottie,” Peggy let out a shaky breath.

“You want to go to bed? So soon?” Dottie snorted, pulling away to start tracing circles everywhere on Peggy’s back with her fingers. “Okay, Granny...” she giggled as she stopped to kneel forward and kiss Peggy loudly on the ear, making the woman scowl and squirm.

**xxxx**


End file.
